A timely battle
The dragonets of destiny saved the day, but what if they didn't exist in the first place Time is strange... usually dragons think of it as a river, However, I've seen how changing one thing in the past can affect everything else in the Future. Prologue Everything had changed so suddenly it felt like. Abalone noticed the sea's water was two inches lower than it was a minute ago. "How odd." Abalone said to himself he dipped his talon into the sea. It was about 10 degrees warmer than a minute ago. He knew instantly something was wrong. As night fell, Abalone compared his star-map to the stars above. It took him many tries to figure out what hadn't seemed normal. A star is gone. Abalone thought to himself. He figured that it had simply exploded into a supernova or a black hole. But that couldn't of had happened. His enchanted star-map was to show where every star was every night. This was enough. Abalone had to sleep to get everything wrong off his head. -***- Abalone woke up, with a jolt. He had had a dream, or rather a nightmare. He hurried over to his study table, covered with shards of what used to be animus touched objects. ''Oh no! ''Abalone shoved everything away. They really were gone. A scroll and a shard of what used to be his timedial. Chapter 1: Blood stained world Abalone had to do something. If two powerful enchanted artifacts had just disappeared, then someone was up to no good. Abalone flew across the sea, remembering Luminescent's instructions. "Fly south from your island to the beach in the rain forest. You'll know when you see our home." Abalone flew faster and faster, knowing that whoever stole these objects couldn't be defeated alone, but before Abalone even saw the beach, he knew something was wrong. He landed on the blood stained sand of the beach. The Rainforest smelled of death. He twisted his anklet and became invisible to any dragon except himself. He walked into the forest, just to see nightwings. Nightwings everywhere. Many were cheering, the rest were cutting down trees and building fire-pits. They were all wearing an armor, of some sort. Abalone noticed one particular Nightwing, holding more scrolls than he should. Abalone noticed one titled, Phyrria after the war. Abalone grabbed it and began to look at it. It seemed normal, Thorn's palace, summer palace ruins, Nightwing village, JMA. Abalone put the scroll back on the ground, then everything went black. "What the--" Abalone studdered, and turned to face a nightwing, looking right at him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" the nightwing said to Abalone. Abalone twisted his anklet and regained his visibility to other dragons. "Who are you!" Abalone demanded. The nightwing began to laugh. "I am the one who's going to make things right." The Nightwing laughed. "What have you done?" "I thought you'd be smarter than this. Pity." "You are avoiding my question!" "I am not. I simply just made sure that Glory never escaped the nightwing kingdom. Worked just as planned!" "How?" Abalone asked, angrily. The Nightwing laughed again. "I never realized my powers, until I first touched that Dreamvisitor. Here, let me show you." The nightwing bashed his tail against Abalone's head. He didn't pass out, luckily, but then the nightwing leaped on Abalone. "Watch me!" The nightwing demanded, as he touched Abalone's anklet. His scales began to glow in an odd blue way. "What are you?" Abalone asked. "I..." the nightwing began, "am blue Moon, and I am a Blue animus dragon." Chapter 2: more will be addad (lol) Category:Content (EpicKieren66) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)